Heart of the Warrior
by sparrowhawk63
Summary: The "Ron Factor" versus "Murphy's Law", and "Murphy" has been in the game far longer. How do you cope when your World is stolen from you? First attempt at writing of any sort, so R and R. Have several plot bunnies runnin' around under foot.


A second too slow…an inch too far…a moment too late…

The nightmare that Ron had feared almost all his life was at hand. In truth, it was the reason he first joined Kim on these "missions". Always afraid, yet more afraid of her going it alone…"I've got your back, KP…".

The call from Wade, Drakken and Shego, warehouse in Lowerton, same old song and dance. The why didn't really matter anymore, at least not for Kim. She seemed to look forward to matching up against Shego, performing the next installment of what Ron had come to think of as their "combat ballet". Ron, for his part, would have been happy to see Shego drop off the face of the Earth, never to return. He didn't trust the meta-human master thief much beyond 300 yards, the distance of a well placed rifle shot. The feeling only grew stronger once he and Kim finally became a true couple, for reasons he was loathe to consider.

The warehouse was nothing special, just a huge volume of air surrounded by walls. Other than the two prefab offices on the ground floor, the entire space was one large room. Five stories from ground to roof, the only divisions were created by the various shipping crates and cargo containers.

Entry would be made, of course, from a skylight in the center of the roof. The method was practically a Team Possible trademark, and Ron had long since stopped asking Kim why they didn't just go in through the front door. Why the bad guys were still surprised by it was anyone's guess. The one difference tonight was the use of standard ropes and harnesses. The thought was that due to the vast interior space, the grapples might be needed later. After a quick gear check, Ron clipped his line to a large eye bolt in a rooftop ventilation fan, while Kim found an antenna tie-down cleat. Easing herself over the edge, Kim began her descent, leading the way as always.

About 10 feet down, Ron sensed something wrong. Looking down between his feet he spotted Kim, who was looking back at him, a puzzled look on her face. She had noticed something, but like Ron, she couldn't put her finger on it. They each took a few seconds to look around and , spotting nothing out of the ordinary, continued the entry.

Ron looked down to see Kim begin to fall away…fast. Too damn fast! Kim's line was free! He wanted to call a warning to her, but his voice seemed caught in his throat. Quickly belaying himself, Ron made a grab for the line…and missed, just out of his reach.

Kim never cried out, nor lost her focus. Years of instinct and reflex kicked in as she went for her hair-drier grapple gun, but the recoiling line had tangled around her, preventing a clean draw. She was still fighting with the line when she hit the floor, flat on her back, across a stack of 4 x 4 wooden beams.

Ron's mind refused to process what his eyes were telling him. These things just aren't supposed to happen, shouldn't happen, can't happen, to us, to her…NEVER her…

While belaying himself, Ron's line had tangled, stranding him 50 feet above the floor. Reaching to his left calf, Ron drew his dive knife and cut his harness free, allowing him to fast-rope to the ground. Ignoring the pain in his burned hands, he ran to where Kim lay…and faced the end of his world.

Kim's back was clearly broken, the human body simply did not bend that way. A thin line of crimson ran from both of her ears, as well as the corner of her mouth. The worst , however, was her eyes. Dear God, her eyes…

Kim was still conscious and aware. A miracle perhaps, but no kindness. A full range of emotions could be seen in her eyes; sadness, pain, anger, desperation…but the worst was fear. Fear? In Kim Possible?? The two didn't belong in the same thought. It was the fear that almost did Ron in. Almost.

The storm in Ron's soul was gaining strength, the sound in his head a mix of hurricane winds and banshee scream. It threatened to undo him completely, leaving him an empty shell, but he couldn't allow it. Not now, not yet. There were things to do. Kim needed him to be strong, for her, always her…

Ron knelt next to Kim's broken form, forcing back his tears. He took Kim's left hand, and with his free hand gently brushed the hair from her face. "She's so scared," he thought, "it just isn't right!" She tried to speak, but Ron just shook his head and said, "Shhh, don't try to talk. It's OK. Just be still. Be still, my Angel. I've got you. I'm here. I'll…always be here." The pain and fear receded with Kim's smile, but the sadness remained, for they both knew their time together was growing short. All their plans, hopes, dreams, both spoken and unspoken, were now moot. And that Ron just couldn't accept.

The Reaper would claim His prize, take her from him, that he understood. "But not yet, damn you," thought Ron, "not yet." Reaching into the side pocket of his cargo pants, he withdrew a small blue velvet box. He had carried this box with him since the time he came into money, as a good luck charm. At first, just praying for the day Kim would see him the way he had always seen her, then afterward, just waiting for the right moment, to begin the rest of their lives together. Platinum band, flawless ¼ carat stone. Anything larger would have looked wrong on her small hands. The symbol of a lifetime commitment. Only now, their lives together was being measured in minutes.

Opening the box and looking into Kim's eyes, Ron raised the ring so that she could see. No words were needed, Kim understood. Stronger smile, sadness replaced with joy. "Y..es" she whispered. Working quickly, Ron placed the ring on her finger, a perfect fit, of course. One unspoken dream, fulfilled.

Ron knew his love was fading, he had to be quick. Taking Kim's hand into both of his, and looking deeply into her eyes, he began…

" I, Ronald Eugene, take thee, Kimberly Anne, to be my wedded Wife…"

The effect of these words was profound. As if God's own Light shown on Kim's face, all trace of pain, fear, and sadness, was replaced with a glorious smile and tears of joy. It was all that Ron had hoped for. Bringing her hand to his lips, then bowing his head, he continued, the words taking on the urgency of a prayer…

"…to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others…"

Ron raised his head…

"…as long as we BOTH shall live…" he whispered.

The smile remained, but the light in her eyes had been extinguished.

Kim was gone.

TBC…

"**Heart of the Warrior"**

**A Kim Possible FanFic**

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own jack. Or Kim, or Ron, ect… Disney, if you take everything I have and sell it, it wouldn't pay for the fuel to come and get it. I do this for Love, rather than profit. Don't give me another reason to despise you.**

**This is my first attempt at writing of any sort, so be gentle with the flames. R and R, please and thank you.**


End file.
